Our Fairy Tale
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Lo cuentos de hadas nos pintan lo mejor del amor, pero Mary Margaret/Snow white nos darán una versión diferente de lo que será ese cuento de hadas. Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un fic con dos capítulos que en realidad son dos one-shots pero los incluí en uno.

Este fic esta basado en Snowhite en su vida en Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado, pero con una versión. En este capítulo aún no se rompió la maldición por lo que Snowhite es Mary Margaret :)

**_Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._**

* * *

**Comienzo en Storybrooke**

Otro día aquí sentada en Granny's en la parte media de los asientos hacia la pared con vista a las ventanas esperando que algo nuevo pase o algo novedoso, pero como siempre no pasara nada sólo vendrán con mi desayuno lo cual es siempe lo mismo, huevos, tocineta con rodajas de pan, un chocolate caliente o un buen jugo y luego un espectacular muffin de moras para morir lentamente de lo delicioso, para luego tomar mi abrigo blanco largo y dirigirme al colegio para dar clases como todos los días.

-Mary aquí tienes tu muffin, era el último que quedaba – me despierta Ruby de mi fantasía de una aventura.

-Oh, gracias, que suerte la mía. No podría pasar un día sin uno de estos deliciosos muffins – le respondí sonriendo pero sin quitarme ni la mas mínima idea de buscar algo nuevo. Termine mi muffin, deje la cuenta paga en la mesa, me pare, tome mi abrigo y me fui al colegio para dar mi clase. Mientras iba caminando no pude evitar ver a una pareja, que se veían enamorados, la chica se tropieza y todo estilo película románticas, su novio la atrapa con una sonrisa diciéndole "Tranquila que siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte", creo que fue el momento más cliché que he visto pero tan hermoso que siempre sueño con que me pase algo igual o al menos parecido no me quejaría en lo absoluto.

-Lo siento señorita – tropezó conmigo un apuesto caballero con una sonrisa al mejor estilo de Disney, el cual me despertó de mi sueño, otra vez, ¿acaso no me dejaran soñar con mi cuento de hadas?.

-No se preocupe, estaba distraída en mis sueños – respondí con una sonrisa y casi dándome cachetadas para despertar y luego por una vergüenza inmensa por decir que soñaba despierta, cuando no es de su incumbencia o porque debería querer saberlo – y también lo siento.

-Jaja me imagine o que pensaba en varias cosas y no se disculpe que no fue intencional el tropezón – me responde divertido y algo coqueto, bueno coqueto para mí, porque capaz es natural en él sonreír así.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Mary Margaret, - esa sonrisa era peculiarmente bella, con dientes blancos y una labios un poco finos, creando así un espectacular espécimen que mostraba mientras me presentaba – y nuevamente lo siento si lo lastime o algo.

-No se preocupe, no era la única, ahora con estos celulares uno ya ni ve en donde camina o que hace - me respondió mostrando su teléfono y con una pequeña sonrisa apenado por el hecho.

-Si es así, pero disculpe la osadía, ¿cuál es su nombre? no quisiera llamarlo Sr. Extraño o Mistery man - le dije con una sonrisa semi coqueta, esperando que me diera su nombre, era verdaderamente encantador.

-Soy David, que maleducado, mucho gusto Srita. Margaret - me responde con su estúpida sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera ¡DEJA DE SONREIR O HARÁS QUE ME ENAMORE!.

-Es un placer David - le dije guiñándole un ojo, a lo que veo mi reloj y me di cuenta que era tarde para la clase, me iban a matar - pero que tarde, no llegare a tiempo a mi clase - dije apresurada.

-¿Da clases? Interesante - me respondió.

-En la escuela a los chicos de 4 grado - le dije sonriendo como una boba.

-Bueno no la retraso más, un gusto tropezarme con usted y espero verla de nuevo - me dijo con su peculiar sonrisa y extendiéndome la mano, la cual era hermosa, me tenía anonadada. Si sigo así terminare por no poderle hablar coherentemente o terminare haciendo el ridículo al mejor estilo _Enchanted._

-Seguro nos volveremos a ver y fue un gran gusto tropezarme con usted - le respondí y me despide con un pequeño movimiento con la mano y así seguí mi camino, el cual se volvió ya un cuento de hadas con este encantador hombre.

Llegue al colegio, entre al salón y empecé a dar la clase. Paso tan rápido el tiempo que no me di cuenta que ya había pasado la hora, despedí a mis alumnos y me senté en mi escritorio a soñar con David o bueno en realidad era para corregir las tareas, pero no podía dejar de imaginar este encuentro como un cuento de hadas donde siempre terminábamos juntos, creo que debería dejar de ver The Notebook, Titanic y toda película romántica, incluyendo las películas de Disney que nos pintan a un príncipe azul y encantador que vendrá a nuestro rescate y que siempre nos encontrara, tarde pero seguro; mi favorita es Snowhite, siento como si fuera mi historia, _¡Despierta Mary Margaret no eres una princesa!_ Así dice la vocecita de mi subconsciente, no es un cuento de hadas, es la vida real, mejor sigo en corregir las tareas.

Termine mi labor en el colegio y tome camino a Granny's otra vez, no puedo vivir lejos de ese lugar, así me tomaba un poco de chocolate o mejor un whisky, siempre es bueno variar. Llegue a Granny's y me senté donde de costumbre, Ruby llego con el menú, me insistió que debería comer y logro convencerme de hacerlo. Pedí una ensalada capressa algo ligerito para luego un delicioso muffin, no puedo vivir sin ellos y además un sabroso té helado al mejor estilo de Ruby.

-Aquí es tu orden Mary y esto te lo manda el joven de por allá – dijo Ruby con mi comida y aparte un sabroso pedazo de tarta de cereza y señalando a un chico rubio que estaba despaldas y muy parecido al Señor Encantador de esta mañana, pero sería imposible que fuese él.

-¿Cuál de todos Ruby? Hay como 5 hombres allá – le dije señalando los que estaban en la barra.

-Tonta, el rubio – se ríe graciosa como si fuese una niña de 5 años – se llama David creo y te mando esta nota, tranquila que no la he leído – me guiño el ojo y se fue, al igual que el hombre misterioso de la nota.

Me dispuse a abrir la nota y al abrirla leí – "_Hola Mary Margaret, no he podido olvidar nuestro encuentro de hoy o tropezón mejor dicho, se que sonara raro y osado de mi parte, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que debería invitarte a salir, así que me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir a comer conmigo mañana a las 7? Sí es así aquí te dejo mi número. Esperare ansioso tu respuesta y disfruta de la tarta. David" _– creó que moriré de emoción o estaré alucinando, me ha invitado a salir, hago mi baile triunfante dentro de mí, aunque debo mantenerme sería, pero… ¿Cuándo le responderé para no sonar desesperada o desinteresada? Aquí es donde necesito una amiga, pero con la única que podría hablar es con Ruby que es una de mis mejores amigas, si le preguntare además de que ella siempre tiene suerte con los hombres parece un lobo a la espera de su presa cuando va a en busca de un hombre, esperare a que cierre Granny's para hablar con ella.

-Ruby espera – le dije antes de que se fuera.

-Dime ¿qué paso mi querida amiga? – me responde con su enorme sonrisa la cual debo acotar parece la de un lobo pero muy linda.

-Nunca pensé en que diría esto pero… Necesito tu ayuda porque tengo una cita – le respondí y sentí como se me escapaba una sonrisa y por parte un chillido de emoción.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Con quién? OH… ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ES CON EL CHICO QUE TE DIO LA TARTA CON LA NOTA? – me lo dijo toda sorprendida y sin poder bajar la voz y cerrar aquella boca que quedo abierta de la sorpresa, ¿acaso cree que un hombre desconocido no puede invitarme a salir?, soy igual de linda que ella, solo que conservadora en mi vestuario.

-Sí, él mismo – sentí que me sonrojaba – es una larga historia, pero no sé cuando responderle, quería escribirle en el acto, pero sonaría muy desesperado ¿Cuándo podría responderle?

-¡Qué emoción!, esto necesita una noche de chicas y mañana una tarde de chicas porque iras a esa cita, es más ya han pasado como 3 horas es mejor que le respondas ahora para que no piense que no quieres o haga planes aparte – me dijo toda exaltada y sacando su móvil para decirle a Granny que irá a mi casa a dormir – saca tu teléfono y escríbele mujer – me dijo mientras iba a un lado a hablar con Granny.

Me dispuse a sacar mi teléfono y le escribí – _"Hola Encantador, nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el restaurante italiano que está cerca de la biblioteca. Mary Margaret" _– oficialmente tengo una cita, creo que saltare y hare fiesta toda la noche de la emoción, que bueno que mañana es sábado y no tengo que dar clases para así dedicarme a un día de belleza y buscar lo que me pondré.

Al llegar a la casa con Ruby, lo primero que decidimos fue buscar el mejor conjunto o vestido para la cita; entonces es aquí donde empieza la diversión, donde sacamos toda la ropa como un festín y empiezo a modelarla al mejor estilo de modelo de pasarela. Abrí mi armario y Ruby me dice – Usaras vestido te guste o no, así que a sacar todos los vestidos y tacones que tengas – saque un aproximado de 20 vestidos y ninguno parecía encajar, o eran muy formales o eran muy informales, encontramos unos zapatos de tacón cerrado, con 7 cm de altura y de color dorados, pero no un dorado cualquiera, era un dorado no tan oscuro, más bien eran una combinación de dorado con mostaza brillantes.

-¡Mañana iremos de compras! – dice Ruby saltando por todo el cuarto, mañana será una labor difícil.

-Bueno entonces a dormir mi emocionada amiga, que nos tocara salir a buena hora para tomarnos todo el tiempo necesario para la cita, pero eso si, como sabes que es tradición ver The Notebook con helado y luego a dormir – le dije sacando la película a lo que ella asintió y nos retiramos a ver la película, para luego descansar.

-Despierta Mary, no me hagas traer tu príncipe encantador para despertarte – murmura Ruby con una voz suave y cariñosa, y a la cual me reí y desperté, para luego disponerme a arreglar.

Empezó nuestro camino por la búsqueda del traje perfecto, así que encontramos nuestra primera tienda, le pedimos a la chica que atendía que nos sacara vestidos que combinaran con mis zapatos, los cuales lleve en mi cartera para encontrar el traje perfecto. Y así comenzó mi desfile al mejor estilo _The Sweetest Thing. _Y sin darnos cuenta paso una hora más o menos en la tienda y nada de nada. Recorrimos 3 tiendas más y aún sin encontrar el vestido perfecto. Ya me estaba rindiendo, nunca encontraríamos el vestido y me tocaría cambiar todo el atuendo de hoy, pero Ruby no se rendía y así que fuimos a otra tienda a probar nuestra suerte; nuevamente nos sacaron los vestidos y empezó el desfile otra vez, pero aún sin encontrar nada, decidí pasearme por los pasillos de la tienda para buscar, ¿qué más podría perder si no lo intentaba?, así entre Ruby y yo empezamos la búsqueda del vestido, hasta que una luz celestial alumbro y casi el coro de los ángeles cantando vi un vestido, era sin mangas, ni tiras, pegado por el busto con el corte de un corazón con un color dorado y escarchado, pegado hasta más o menos 5 dedos por debajo del busto con una cinta blanca y una caída suave hasta arriba de la rodilla con una hermosa tela blanca que parecía porcelana. Ruby y yo no pudimos evitar y me lo probé y al ver dijimos en coro – Es perfecto – tome el vestido y lo lleve a la caja, pague con mi** tarjeta de crédito** y al tener la bolsa con el vestido en mano sentí que ha sido la mejor inversión de mi vida.

Llegamos a mi casa. Tome una ducha relajante, Ruby me arreglo las manos y me pinto las uñas del mismo color de los zapatos, me peina y luego me maquilló, me dispuse a ponerme el vestido y los zapatos pero al mirarme en el espejo faltaba algo, una cadena por lo que me pase por mi joyero a ver que encontraba y así vi un collar con un dije de corazón en un diamante, todo era plateado y resaltaba en mi pecho descubierto. Ruby me miro y asintió orgullosa, tome mi cartera tipo monedero largo de color dorado y salí al restaurante. Nunca me había sentido más nerviosa en mi vida, no desde el momento en que fui a mi primera entrevista de trabajo, cuando me iba a dar el primer beso, nunca estuve tan nerviosa.

Cuando estaba llegando no pude evitar ver despalda a David, en un hermoso traje y moviendo el pie desesperado, como si quisiera salir corriendo a buscarme, me acerque y toque su hombre el volteo y no pude evitar ver sus ojos que se iluminaron y empezó a sonreír con la sonrisa que me encantaba, - Estaba nervioso, pensé que no vendrías – me dijo sin dejar de ver mis ojos.

Entramos al restaurante, era italiano así que pedí unos raviolis con salsa putanesca y David pidió ñoquis con salsa de mariscos, también ordenó el mejor vino de la casa, que era el mejor vino que podría haber tomado en toda mi vida y nos pusimos a comer; pasaron unas tres horas donde hablábamos y reíamos sin parar; me sorprendió cuando pidió un postre sin decirme que era. Llego el mesero con unos Cannoli eran como una barquilla rellena de crema pastelera dulce y bañado en nevazucar o azúcar glas era un manjar de los dioses.

Terminamos la comida, caminamos por el pueblo y paramos en un parque con la luz de la luna iluminando todo mágicamente, nos sentamos en un banco y seguimos hablando hasta que me dijo – Siento que te conociera desde antes y hay algo que impide que me separe de ti – tenía una mirada de niño pequeño queriendo tomar el dulce pero teme que le digan no – Yo siento lo mismo, siento que ha llegado ese príncipe que tanto nos hablan las películas – le respondí mientras jugaba con mis dedos. El no dudo en sonreír, otra vez esa sonrisa, ¡me está tentando a besarlo!, en ese pensamiento vi como se acercó a mí, me dijo al oído y susurrado – Disculpa si vuelvo a ser osado, pero esto debo hacerlo – cuando me disponía a preguntar ¿Por qué? Sólo pude ver sus labios en los mis e inmediatamente surgió lo que tanto espero, un beso bajo la luz de la luna ¿Acaso no podía ser más perfecto? Y aquí podría decir yo que empezó lo que llamaría yo mí historia de amor al mejor estilo de cuento de hadas pero al mejor estilo de Mary Margaret.

* * *

Bueno espero que este one-shot les gustara :) lo hice de verdad muy emocionada.

Aunque participe en un concurso acepto los reviews, followers and favs :) siempre que veo un review me emociono porque se que les gusto :)

Y por cierto, un especial gracias a **Paty4hale** por ayudarme en esos detallitos que se me van cuando me emociono escribiendo y te lo dedicó :D Love u 3

**Lady Mermaid**


	2. Chapter 2 I Always Found You

Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews, fav y followers. No saben en serio lo feliz que me hace ver todo eso, hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo :)

Ahora bien aquí esta el shot final del fic (tampoco quería acabarlo :() Pero no se preocupen los invito a pasarse a ver mi otro fic que es bueno y estoy empezando a montar otra lo cual sera sorpresa, así que si quieren seguirme por autor haganlo, estaran al tanto de todos mis fics :)

Aquí esta la versión en el bosque encantado espero que les guste :)

**_Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._**

* * *

**I always found you**

No podía olvidar a Charming, pero tampoco el hecho de que se casaría además de que me quería muerta la Reina, mi vida si que podía ser perfecta. ¿Debería tomarme esta poción para olvidar a Charming? Rumpelstiltskin me dio esta "bebida" que según él me ayudara a olvidarme de este dolor que siento, pero lo más extraño es que me pidiera una hebra de mi cabello, pero bueno el caso ahorita no es ese sino el hecho de si me tomare o no la poción, ¡que dilema!.

-Snow, no te tomes la poción, se que estás mal pero no es la mejor opción – me dijo suavemente grumpy, se que estaba preocupado pero ya actuaba como niñera.

-Tranquilo, deja de preocuparte y mejor ve a dormir – le respondí dulce y tranquilamente, lo suficiente como para que me diera un leve sonrisa y saliera de la habitación sin problema, a lo que seguidamente continúe con mis pensamientos sobre Charming, en serio lo amaba pero no soportaría saber que se casaría con otra, se que suena tonto que me enamorara de él por compartir 2 días pero fue suficiente para amarlo cada instante, en especial cuando sonreía, esa sonrisa me mataba y me hipnotizaba, si que era hermoso.

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, me acerque a ver si dormían profundamente y acerté, dormían tal bebes después de una gran comida. Les di un beso de buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación, junte la puerta, me senté en la cama cerca de la mesa de noche y allí estaba la bendita poción, nuevamente llego la duda a mí, no soportaba como me sentía; he llorado por días sin parar, cada vez que los enanos se van al igual que Red, me siento a llorar, no me gusta que me vean y que sientan lástima, estoy cansada de eso y de este dolor. Me tomaré la poción será lo mejor para mí. Me tome la poción, deje la botella en la mesa de noche y me dispuse a dormir.

-¡SNOW DESPIERTA! – grita Red emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondí soñolienta.

-Charming no se casará, ¡LA BODA FUE CANCELADA! – volvió a responder emocionada.

-¿Quién es Charming?- le dije confundida, ya que no sabía porque me decía eso, quizás sea el nuevo enamorado de Red. Sería bueno que empezara a salir, sobre todo después del incidente que tuvo.

-Snow ¿cómo no te vas a acordad? – volteó y vio la mesa de noche donde se encontraba una botellita vacía, que por cierto era muy linda - ¡NO! ¡GRUMPY VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE, SNOW COMETIÓ LA LOCURA Y EL ERROR MÁS GRANDE! – nuevamente gritó pero con ese tono de molestia.

-¿Qué pasó? – Llego Grumpy algo molesto como siempre – Snow se tomo la poción y ahora no recuerda a Charming – le respondió Red triste.

-Creó que sería bueno que me comentaran de lo que hablan porque no entiendo nada – les dije.

-Snow ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Pregunta Red – Mmm… recuerdo que ayer me sentía mal por algo y luego dormí hasta ahorita que hacen un alboroto – le respondí tranquilamente. Unas miradas de preocupación se cruzaron y seguía sin saber que querían, sólo sabía que me sentía muy bien, con ganas de escribir una nueva página en mi vida.

Red y Grumpy salieron y estaban hablando de algo pero no podía oír absolutamente nada, así que no le tome importancia y fui a arreglarme y prepararme para ir a buscar algunos frutos para hacer una sabrosa tarta, en especial de cereza y unos panecillos de mora que eran de muerte lenta, lástima que Granny no pueda hacerlos pero haré mi mejor intentó.

Camine por el bosque para buscar los frutos ya que no podía ir al pueblo a comprar por las hermosas propagandas que puso la Reina para incriminarme de algo que no hice, por lo que me queda recorrer el bosque para buscar comida o cosas sabrosas cuando los enanos no pueden. Conseguí finalmente todos lo que quería, incluyendo unas fresas hermosas para hacer un jugo o al menos otra tarta, tendré que decirme. Llegue a la cabaña y vi a Red y Grumpy sentados, deje la canasta en la cocina y fui a ver que les pasaba, me dijeron que deberíamos salir de viaje unos días para despejar la mente. No estaba de acuerdo, realmente no quería viajar me sentía bien aquí, pero Red me insistió mucho y no pude negarme por mucho tiempo. Quizás sería bueno e iría sólo Red, nuevamente un viaje de aventuras.

-Vamos Snow, que es largo el viaje – me dijo Red toda animada.

-Listo vamos – me despedí de los enanos, si que los extrañaría, pero volvería.

Emprendimos nuestro viaje, estaba emocionada pero a la vez intrigada, porque este repentino viaje no era por los arranques de aventura que ocasionalmente tenía Red, claro como es lobo, es normal que tengan la adrenalina y el espíritu aventurero. Pero siento que planea algo, mas no me dice; nunca me ha gustado estar intrigada, aunque a veces sea divertido, en especial cuando me organizo mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me mantuvo todo el día entretenida y acompañándola a buscar frutos, hasta que llegamos a la cabaña y estaban los enanos con una tarta que habían hecho, según ellos con la ayuda de un panadero del pueblo, no les creí mucho pero me encanto todo en especial la cabaña llena de flores, fue hermoso.

-Descansaremos aquí- dijo Red mientras dejaba una manta sobre la tierra.

-Veo que no cambias tus hábitos de estar en medio del bosque- respondí sonriendo y ella me sonríe con su típica sonrisa de lobo. Terminamos de montar nuestro campamento y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Amaneció y ya Red había hecho el desayuno, me imagine que ella misma había capturado o buscado la comida, prefiero no averiguarlo mucho, incluso después de la aventura en la casa de su madre donde casi muero siendo la cena de los lobos.

-Ven Snow, no podemos demorarnos mucho – dijo apresurada, cosa que era raro en ella.

-¿Cuál es el apuro? Disfrutemos de la naturaleza, eso sí es raro en ti que estés apurada – respondí mientras me sentaba y cogía el plato – quien no te conoce pensara que tramas algo.

-Bueno debemos aprovechar que es de día para que no nos agarre la noche – respondió mientras se comía una mora.

Terminamos el desayuno y así continuamos nuestro viaje, pero algo que me parecía extraño era el hecho de que sentía que ella y Grumpy tramaron algo, más no tenía pruebas de eso, así que no me queda más que seguir a Red a donde quiera. Siento que voy en un camino a ciegas donde me podría esperar la muerte o la felicidad, mejor me quedo con la segunda opción que se ve mucho mejor que la primera y además no creo que Red me lleve directo a la muerte, sería muy malo de su parte.

Luego de 5 enormes horas de caminata, llegamos a un pueblo que nunca había visto o quizás sí pero vendría pensando en que cocinare o que fiesta haré, siempre pienso en que hacer nunca me ha gustado esta sin hacer nada, soy una chica activa.

-Espera aquí un momento y no te vayas, ni hables con nadie ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Red al mejor estilo de madre protectora, aunque últimamente es así con el instinto de lobo que siempre cuida lo que más quieren.

-Tranquila mamá, no me escaparé con ningún extraño – le dije sonriendo y ella asintió y vi como se alejaba y luego entraba a una cabaña. Mm.. Seguro me hicieron una fiesta, amo las fiestas, son tan divertidas. Aunque ¿por qué una fiesta? No es mi cumpleaños, ni nada o tal vez les provocó hacerme una por algún día en especial que no recuerde.

Vi como Red salía de la cabaña y se acercaba a mi – Ven, ya esta lista la cabaña – dijo con nerviosismo y hasta juraría que con miedo, pero ella jamás tiene miedo y más ahora. Sonreí y la seguí con mil ideas en la cabeza de que sería lo que está tramando. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la cabaña, se volteó Red y me dijo – No te vayas a asustar o a salir corriendo, esto será por tu bien, tienes que ser la Snow de antes – claramente no entendí absolutamente nada, sigo siendo la misma ¿Qué trata de decir?.

-Sigo siendo la misma, pero está bien entrare tranquila sin hacer nada – respondí con algunas muecas.

-Es en serio, debes entender algo que te explicaremos adentro – dijo y en lo que abrí la boca para responder me vi adentro de la cabaña y en el sonido de la puerta cerrándose; y luego a Grumpy con los enanos y a un caballero muy apuesto que nunca había visto.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Y ¿Cómo llegaron los enanos tan rápido y nosotras tardamos un día y medio en llegar? – pregunte con confusión.

-Snow es una larga historia, pero nosotras tomamos el camino largo y Grumpy con los enanos el corto y esto es una misión para que vuelva tu memoria – dijo Red.

-¿Mi memoria? Si me he sentido mucho mejor que antes – dije, a lo que se me acerco el caballero misterioso y me pregunta - ¿No te acuerdas de mí Snow? – Si supiera quien es le diría y lo saludaría pero como no sé, creo que es evidente la respuesta – No, lo siento mucho, pero parece que me conoce. En dado caso mucho gusto soy Snow – en ese momento pude ver una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, como si le hubieran quitado lo más hermoso e importante de su vida, sólo pude ver como se alejo, siento que es algo maleducado.

-Charming ¿Cuándo llega tú ya sabes quién? – pregunto Red y por lo que veo conoce al caballero misterioso llamado Charming, interesante creo que hasta podría pensar en averiguar qué tan encantador es, pero ahora que recuerdo, ¿ese no era el Charming que me hablaron aquella mañana de que no se casaría?

-Dijo que al atardecer pero que debía esperarlo a fuera hasta su llegada – respondió el tal Charming.

-Bueno no falta mucho principito, será mejor que salga contigo para asegurarme que no te pase nada mientras Red y mis hermanos cuidan de Snow – respondió Grumpy guiando al Charming a la puerta.

-¿Por qué cuidarme? Ni que saliera a matar a alguien, creo que son ustedes los que están mal y no yo – dije con un tono de voz irritada, pero Grumpy no hizo caso de lo que dije más Charming se me quedo viendo como con la esperanza de que algo pasará pero no se que, al igual que n ose que hago aquí.

-Red explícame algo ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ?! – pregunte gritando, si gritando.

-Snow, es difícil de explicar – respondió.

-No me importa y por lo que veo tienes hasta al atardecer para eso y si no me dices me iré más rápido que cazador esperando a un venado - dije molesta y a la vez viendo como los enanos se ponían en la puerta como una especia de barrera para que no escapara.

-A ver, ¿recuerdas cuando te fui a ver que te conté que Charming no se casaría y la botella vacía en tu mesa de noche? – preguntó Red.

- Si lo recuerdo claramente, que me dejaron algo extrañada ese día, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que está pasando ahorita? – pregunte.

- Bueno, resulta que tú estás enamorada de Charming pero él se casaría con la hija del Rey Midas, pero canceló la boda porque te ama y no hace más que pensar en ti – ¿qué le pasa a Red? Creo que le afectaron las moras del bosque – pero por la poción no recuerdas nada de él, cuando inicialmente era para olvidar el dolor que sentías porque se casaría – esto cada vez se vuelve más extraño, creo que Red definitivamente le hizo daño las moras – ahora debemos traer a una persona que nos ayudará a que vuelva tú memoria.

-Es decir, ¿Qué estoy loca o algo parecido? Es algo confuso, yo recuerdo todo, ¿no crees que no recordaría quien es él caballero que salió con Grumpy o a ustedes? – le dije a Red.

-No estás loca, sólo quiero que entres en razón y entiendas que actúas así por la poción del olvido, no porque tu vida siempre fue así, además de que únicamente olvidaste al amor de tu vida, no a nosotros – respondió Red. Así pasó toda la tarde hasta el amanecer Red intentando hacer y que entre en razón y los enanos evitando que me fuese; luego vimos la puerta abrirse y entro Grumpy, con Charming y … ¿¡RUMELSTILTSKIN!? Creó que ahora sí me volví loca.

-Hola chicas – dijo Rumpel con su voz chillosa.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – pregunte asombrada.

-Bueno mi joven princesa veo que no me olvidaste pero claro es que soy difícil de olvidar y vengo a ayudar a estas personas a recobrar tu memoria, que veo que mi poción es súper efectiva. Claro ¿Cómo no lo sería? Si soy Rumpelstiltskin – dijo mientras yo no salía de mi asombro.

-Pero si nos vienes a ayudar con magia que es lo más seguro, ¿la magia no tiene un precio? – le pregunte.

-Veo que has hecho tu tarea querida, y claro que tiene un precio pero esta vez será algo que me podrán dar – respondió sonriente con sus poses de arlequín – sólo necesito una hebra de pelo de Charming, ya que querida tengo la tuya por el trato de la poción del olvido – Charming sin pensarlo se acercó para que tomara su hebra de pelo, pero Rumpel no tomo una sino dos y tomo otra hebra mía, si que dolía con lo hacía.

-Listo que empiece el show – dijo Rumpel con sus risas que se tornaban a veces fastidiosas. Con magia hizo aparecer una botella e introdujo una hebra de pelo de Charming junto con la mía y creó una poción, la cual debo decir era muy hermosa – esto mis queridos espectadores es la **poción de amor** la más poderosa de todas, la única que vence cualquier cosa y como pueden ver, incluso con Snow sin memoria aún siguen siendo el amor verdadero ¿no es romántico? – no debo negar que es bella la poción, pero ¿amor verdadero? Creo que perdí buena parte de mi vida por lo que veo.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer Snow, beberla? – pregunto Charming.

-Claro mi querido principito, sólo debe beber de él liquido que se ha formado aquí, pero también deberás darle el beso del verdadero amor para que vuelva tu amada Snow – dijo Rumpel mientras me acerco la botella, pero la verdad no deseaba tomarla, me sentía bien como estaba ahora y beberla me parecía absurdo.

-Snow por favor tómala, lo hacemos por tu propio bien – me dijo Red suplicándome y poniendo aquellos ojos de cachorro tierno a lo cual no puede negarme – Esta bien pero ¿es necesario el beso? – pregunte.

-Claro querida, eso completa todo lo que significa el verdadero amor – dijo Rumpel – ahora si me disculpan debo ir a atender unos asuntos pendientes y no desperdicien la poción de amor, miren que no doy segundas oportunidades – y desapareció entre una bruma morada y negra.

-Bueno Snow tómala de una buena vez – dijo Grumpy.

Tome la poción, cerré los ojos y después de separar la botella de mis labios, sentí otros labios, suaves como el terciopelo y cálidos, sentía una corriente en mi cuerpo una que parece que ya había experimenta y … recordé todo, absolutamente todo, desde que lo conocí hasta ahorita, sentí que estuve estos días en un estado el cual jamás pensé que haría y eso incluye cocinar.

-¿Funciono Snow? – pregunto Charming con voz temerosa, como extrañaba oírlo y sentirlo, sólo pude besarlo de nuevo y decirle – Claro que sí y me encontraste después de todo.

-Siempre te encontrare Snow, así pierdas la memoria, siempre sabré encontrarte al igual que tu a mí – dijo Charming, mientras todos se alegraban nuevamente; agradecí a Red y Grumpy todo lo que hicieron, son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener.

Me devolví a Charming, lo bese nuevamente y pude ver que volvió a empezar mi tan hermoso cuento de hadas.

* * *

Gracias Paty4Hale por tu apoyo :) y a Viky16melendez por tu review que me subió el ánimo :D.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita que es fanática numero uno de Snow.

Gracias a todos :) nuevamente vean mis otros fics que les gustaran y nos vemos.

**Lady Mermaid**


End file.
